lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Exhibitionism
Although the implications of each may overlap in special circumstances, generally, exhibitionism is not to be confused with indecent exposure. mooning the crowd during his keynote speech at the H.O.P.E. conference]] Exhibitionism, known variously as flashing, apodysophilia and Lady Godiva syndrome,apodysophilia - Dictionary of sexual terms is the psychological need and pattern of behavior involving the exposure of parts of the body to another person with a tendency toward an extravagant, usually at least partially sexually inspired behavior to attract the attention of another in an open display of bare "private parts" — i.e., parts of the human body which would otherwise be left covered under clothing in nearly all other cultural circumstances. Some researchers have claimed that telephone scatalogia is a variant of exhibitionism.Hirschfeld, M. (1938). Sexual anomalies and perversions: Physical and psychological development, diagnosis and treatment (new and revised ed.). London: Encyclopaedic Press.Nadler, R. P. (1968). Approach to psychodynamics of obscene telephone calls. New York State Journal of Medicine, 68, 521–526. A research team asked a sample of 185 exhibitionists, “How would you have preferred a person to react if you were to expose your privates to him or her?” The most common response was “Would want to have sexual intercourse” (35.1%), followed by “No reaction necessary at all” (19.5%), “To show their privates also” (15.1%), “Admiration” (14.1%), and “Any reaction” (11.9%). Only very few exhibitionists chose “Anger and disgust” (3.8%) or “Fear” (0.5%).Freund, K., Watson, R., & Rienzo, D. (1988). The value of self-reports in the study of voyeurism and exhibitionism. Annals of Sex Research, 2, 243–262. Types of exposure Various types of behaviour is classified as exhibitionistic. These include: * Flashing is the display by a woman of bare breasts with an up-and-down lifting of the shirt and/or bra. * Mooning is the display of one's bare buttocks — both in a sexual, exhibitionistic context (almost always by females) and also when done (usually by men) for shock value. In Australia and New Zealand this is sometimes known as a browneye. * Anasyrma is lifting up of one's skirt to expose bare genitals, for varied reasons, but most often to please the exhibitionist. * Martymachlia is a paraphilia involving sexual attraction to having others watch the execution of a sexual act. Aspects Typically, the part(s) of the body exposed when referring to "flashing" are bare female breasts and/or buttocks. In theory, however, flashing and exhibitionism can also involve the genitalia or buttocks of either gender. A "male flasher" stands in stark comparison to this definition as the latter usually refers to a male indecently exposing his penis to an unwilling observer. Usually, flashing is done as a momentary "thrill" to inflate the ego of the flasher while having the "added bonus" of increasing the sexual arousal of the recipient(s). Exhibitionists who view exhibitionism as a lifestyle as opposed to a rare thrill, however, more carefully select their target audience and make the exposure brief, inconspicuous and apparently unintentional. While all exhibitionism is, whether on the end of the giver or the receiver, ultimately a sexual fetish, many practitioners see it as an art form. Night clubs and goth bars encourage mild exhibitionism to enhance the venue's atmosphere. This all contrasts with non-sexualized social nudity, in which the exposure is not connected with sexual expression, such as sunbathing or swimming at nude beaches or other participation in public nudity events where nudity is the norm. Some exhibitionists wish to display themselves sexually to other people singly or in groups. This can be done consensually as part of swinging or group sex. When not done threateningly, the intent is usually to surprise and/or sexually arouse the viewer, giving the exhibitionist an ego rush. Some people like to expose themselves in front of large crowds, typically at sporting events; see streaking. A similar phenomenon is when, at the conclusion of a sporting event, a woman may flash her breasts while sitting atop someone's shoulders in a dense crowd of people. Other exhibitionists like to go beyond physical exposure and use the internet to distribute their stories and pictures on websites, sometimes using webcam feeds and other amateur methods. A further purpose here could be to further sexually arouse the recipient by giving the impression that the exposure is "first time" and/or "innocent." Implications According to ''Diagnostic and Statistical Manual'', 4th Edition, exhibitionism is classified as 302.4, and many psychiatric definitions of exhibitionism broadly define it as "sexual gratification, above and beyond the sexual act itself, that is achieved by risky public sexual activity and/or bodily exposure." Beyond bodily exposure, it can also include "engaging in sex where one may possibly be seen in the act, or caught in the act." Exhibitionistic behavior does not necessarily imply alterations of the psychiatric condition of the average, everyday individual, unless the individual does such actions compulsively in an effort to grab the attention s/he feels entitled to yet does not get in other aspects of life. In psychiatry, exhibitionism is only considered a paraphilia once the practice begins to interfere with the quality of life or normal functioning capacity of the individual. However, if the exposing individual shows an aggressive or criminal behavior, that is indecent exposure and is a separate phenomenon from exhibitionism and flashing. See also *Anasyrma *Candaulism *Dogging (sexual slang) *Human sexual behavior *Human sexuality *Indecent exposure *List of sexology topics *Mooning *Reflectoporn *Sexual fetishism *Sexually liberal feminism *Sheela na Gig *Streaking *Voyeurism External links *http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/2000213 References Category:Sexual fetishism Category:Paraphilias Category:Nudity Category:Sex crimes ar:استعرائية bs:Egzibicionizam bg:Ексхибиционизъм ca:Exhibicionisme da:Ekshibitionisme de:Exhibitionismus et:Ekshibitsionism es:Exhibicionismo fa:عریان‌گرایی fr:Exhibitionnisme hr:Egzibicionizam is:Strípihneigð it:Esibizionismo he:אקסהיביציוניזם lt:Ekshibicionizmas nl:Exhibitionisme ja:露出狂 pl:Ekshibicjonizm pt:Exibicionismo ru:Эксгибиционизм simple:Exhibitionism sk:Exhibicionizmus sr:Егзибиционизам fi:Ekshibitionismi sv:Exhibitionism tr:Teşhircilik uk:Ексгібіціонізм zh:暴露癖